opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The story continues,The Oni pirates on the Winter Island
1 week passed since the Oni pirates fought with the Marines *They are approaching to a winter island Kogmaw:Brrr...Why its suddenly so cold? Lilly:If I am right,we are close to a winter island. York:Winter island?*smiles*Sounds like an interesting place!! Marimo:*smiles*Maybe here I will find... York:What,Marimo? Marimo:*fired up face*.....A GOOD FIGHT!! *York comically punches him in the head York:*pissed off face fault*Cant you think of something else? *Marimo gets up and as usually he comically kicks York back Marimo:*pissed off face fault*You got a problem? York:Tch....Caitlyn please gather the whole crew to stop on the island. Caitlyn:Ok! York:*scratches head*Gradion,you will be the one protecting the ship again,ok? Gradion:*laughs*As always!! *The crew arrives on the winter island York:*grins*OK GUYS!!LETS GO INTO ANOTHER ADVENTURE!! *York jumps high in the air with his hands rised high *York lands on the ground and the crew follows him *The crew starts walking towards a large combination of mountains York:I wonder if anyone lives here. Caitlyn:I have no idea....we saw nothing moving so far. *They continue to walk and they see a town at a big distance from them York:*smiles*Here it is...now we can separate if you want guys. *Tyson starts walking towards a big mountain Tyson:*smiles*I am going to see this island better. Lucarius:*grins*I am going to climb on the biggest mountain. Tyson:*smiles*Provoking me,arent you? Lucarius:*grins*Hmph... *Marimo starts walking in a random direction Marimo:*bored face*I will go this way. *Lilly starts walking near him Lilly:*shy face*I am going with Marimo-kun. Kogmaw:Ok then,I will go with my brother. Jax:Ok!! *Kogmaw and Jax start walking in the same direction York:Oh well then I will go with Caitlyn. *York starts walking towards the town,with Caitlyn Maxwell:Wait....The only one left is.... *Maxwell looks around him but only sees Helga Maxwell:*scared face fault*WHY I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU!??! *Helga starts crackling her fists Helga:*evil grin*We are going to have fun. *After some time York arrives in the town with Caitlyn *They see that the peoples are terrified *A pirate is seen holding another one on his back and begs to some guardians Pirate:Please..please I need help.My crew is badly injured.We really need help!! Guardian:*shadowed eyes*Who is that on your back? Pirate:That is my vice-captain,we fought... *The guardian suddenly shots the vice-captain Pirate:*shocked*What?WHY YOU DID THAT? Guardian:*shadowed eyes*The same is gonna happen to you...we cant allow any pirates on this island right now. Pirate:*shocked*What? Guardian:*dead serious face*This winter island,like all the winter islands,is in the possesion of the strongest Yonko,Shir!!And today is the day he will pay a visit to this island.He took a break from his adventures in the New World and will come to relax here!! Pirate:*scared*I will leave...I promise...please dont... *The guardian shots the pirate York:*serious face*This sounds bad...What a moment we chose to come on this island... Caitlyn:*serious face*I think the crew is in big danger right now. York:*serious face*Yeah,lets find them and tell them we have to get off this island right away. *Another guardian is desperately running in the down *He comes to the captain,the one that shot the pirates Captain:*serious face*Whats wrong with you? Guardian:*pant*He...*pant*is already on the island...*pant*.. Captain:*surprised*What?Who? Guardian:*breaths in*THE YONKO,SHIR ARRIVED ON THE ISLAND WITH HIS CREW!!! York:*dead serious face*Shit... Captain:*shocked*So fast?Damn it!!Everyone hurry up!!Search for any pirate and eliminate them!! *The guardians start patrolling the island York:*dead serious face*We gotta hurry to find the crew!! *York starts searching for his crew *Tyson is seen on the mountain he wanted to climb Tyson:*smiles*This mountain is so close to the town....I think I should visit the town,maybe there are some beatiful girls waiting for me. *Tyson starts walking in the air,like on stairs,using weak Geppous *Meanwhile in the town,Lucarius meets with some guardians Guardian:*angry face*Why you stay on streets?Didnt you hear that the Yonko,Shir is already on this island? Lucarius:*serious face*That is not my problem.... Guardian:*angry face*Who the hell do you think you are?? Lucarius:*serious face*I am just a simple pirate.... Guardian:*surprised*Pirate?ELIMINATE HIM!! Lucarius:*surprised*What? *The guardians attack Lucarius *On another place in the town,Maxwell and Helga are attacked as well *On another place near the town *Jax enters a house Jax:*dead serious face*Give me all your food right now!! *Kogmaw comically kicks him in head Jax:*comically crying*Why brother?You said I should act more like a pirate,so I started to threaten this persons. Kogmaw:*pissed off face fault*A PIRATE DOESNT THREAT PERSONS FOR FOOD!! *A guardian,that close to them,hears them Guardian:*surprised*Pirates? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts